1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a holder for medical devices, and more particularly to a holder employing one or more medical implement receivers configured to hold both syringe caps and other devices, such as scalpels.
2. Background Art
Surgeons and other medical professionals use a wide variety of tools, implements, and devices when performing medical procedures. For example, in even the most routine surgery, a surgeon may employ multiple scalpels for cutting, needles for suturing, and syringes for injecting medications into drip bags, as well as specialized tools associated with a particular procedure. Nurses and other medical professionals are sometimes tasked with organizing the various implements. This is frequently accomplished by spreading the tools and implements in a loose fashion across a tray. The nurse may additionally be asked to hand each device to a doctor.
One problem associated with this organizational arrangement involves the sharp edges associated with many medical implements. For example, scalpels have razor sharp edges designed to cut skin. Similarly, syringes have hypodermic needles attached that are designed to pierce skin. When preparing for surgery, some medical professionals will remove all protective coverings so that the implements are ready for use. The coverings may be left off during the procedure so that the tool or implement may be used multiple times. This presents a risk that the medical professional will be inadvertently injured when grasping for the implement, as medical professionals need to be able to quickly access these implements so that they are ready exactly when needed. Additionally, there is a risk that one of the medical professionals will be inadvertently injured when the implement is handed to another person.
There is thus a need for a holder for these medical implements that can be used for both organization and to help prevent inadvertent injury.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.